


baby

by kinggyu



Series: ✿  I want to combine all the pretty words and say them to you ✿ [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: no mingyu, he was talking to the cat





	

MIngyu wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of something really good obviously coming from the kitchen. He grudgingly lifts his body and sits on the side of the bed.

He just sits there and rubs his face, trying to get the sleep to go away. Their 6-month old Siberian-Munchkin cat, Baby, goes and rubs herself on Mingyu’s right leg which makes him jolt a bit before looking down at her to see that she is looking back at him.

A small smile appears on his face as he lifts her up and places her on his thighs and proceeds to scratch behind her ear.

“Look at your tummy! Yah! Stop eating so much, seriously!” Mingyu says as he then rubs the cat’s tummy, content in hearing her purrs.

“Ah, seriously, exercise!” He says and rubs her tummy one more time before lifting her up in the air again. He smiles as the cat just cluelessly stares back at him. He stands up with her in his arms as he leaves the room, gives her a kiss on the top of her head and places her on the ground as he enters the kitchen.

He spots Wonwoo whipping—more like trying to—some eggs. He goes closer and silently places his arms around the smaller making him jump a little.

He turns around as Mingyu nuzzles his face on Wonwoo’s hair. “Yah, you scared me.” He says and quickly returns to what he was doing.

Mingyu removes his face from his boyfriend’s hair as he looks over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

“What even are you trying to do?” Mingyu suddenly asks.

Wonwoo stops for a second before continuing, answering a soft “breakfast”

“Breakfast?” He removes his arms around Wonwoo as he gets the bowl and whisk from the other.

“You should do it like this, see?” he says as he expertly whisks the eggs. Wonwoo, although slightly embarrassed and annoyed, stepped back and watched his boyfriend prepare their breakfast.

Mingyu puts the bowl aside as he opens the refrigerator and takes out the bacon. He proceeds to open it and turns on the stove and places a pan on top of it. He then starts to cook the egg and the bacon.

“Wow, baby you’re doing so well” he hears Wonwoo says as he smirks. “I mean, when am I not doing well in whatever I’m doing, Won” he says laughing.

“Qhat did you say?” he hears the other say and he turns around as Wonwoo looks up from where he was. He was petting their cat, Baby, as she finishes the last bit of food in her bowl.

“u-uh what, I didn’t say anything” Mingyu says as he returns his focus on the food he’s cooking.

Wonwoo watches Mingyu’s back as he continues to cook the food. He smiles at Mingyu’s back.

“Cute, he thought I was talking to him” he whispers on the cat’s ears as the cat looks up at him and mewls.

 

“Breakfast is done” Mingyu exclaims as Wonwoo stands up and sits down on the dining table, appreciating the food that was in front of him. The food that wouldn’t look like that if he was the one who cooked it.

“Of course, Kim Mingyu” he says as he starts to get bacon and egg. Mingyu looks at his boyfriend and laughs at him.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have to take Baby out for a walk later” Wonwoo says as he places another spoonful of egg in his mouth.

“Cats don’t even like to walk with a leash on! Let’s just stay in” Mingyu whines as he looks at Wonwoo who refuses to remove his eyes off of his plate.

“Then you stay here alone” Wonwoo says as he finished his toast. He looks up to see Mingyu pouting at him.

“What? I thought you didn’t want to walk her? So just stay here” Wonwoo debates.

“No, fine, I’m going to come walk her” he says standing up and carries the dishes to the sink.


End file.
